how it all began
by TheMrsBouvier
Summary: prequel to LEt's kick some ass. How sam and rachel got together. With the puckleberry friendship thrown in  dedicated to my best friend and sister bree
1. Chapter 1

How it all began

Disclaimer: I do not own

Spoilers: audition till sue Sylvester shuffle

A/N: Italicized are Sam's thoughts, bold are Rachel's thoughts

A/N 2: sorry for the short first chapter I just wanted to set it up next chapters will be longer.

Sam

The first time he sees her she doesn't notice him, she's staring at some girl on the other side of the quad. She's with the Glee club and they're singing that Jay-Z song that he rocks out to in his room while he's working out. He's tapping his foot to the music, when he notices one of the guys smiling at him. It's kinda creeping him out, honestly. He turns back to the cute, tiny, and brunette and she looks so happy Sam can't help but smile.

He's interested now, so he asks around a bit, trying not to make it obvious. He finds out she has a boyfriend that tall guy who was staring at her earlier and he feels a little bit jealous. So when said guy approaches him about joining Glee Club, he lets himself be convinced. After all he might get the chance to see her again. He goes and it's fun, he'll admit until he finds out the Gleeks are at the bottom of the food chain. He decides that it's not worth it, after all she has a boyfriend and he's the new quarterback now, with Finn gone. He has an image to keep and it's a new school, he doesn't want to risk it.

The second time he sees her is totally an accident. He was headed to his locker because he remembered he forgot his comic book in there and he over hears her and Finn. He's yelling at her for sending some girl to a crack house and being selfish and Sam clenches his fist. _Seriously, you don't talk to a girl like that dude, it's just wrong._ The next thing he knows Rachel's kissing him and Sam is completely thrown for a loop. _Seriously, he's such an ass. What does she see in him?_ He hears him say some more stuff to her but at this point Sam's just in disbelief. He doesn't get why she'd let him talk to her like that and then he sees Finn try and pull her down the hallway but she stands her ground and Sam smirks a little. _She's finally had enough._ Finn leaves her there and she starts walking towards the auditorium, Sam follows in case you know she needs him. She goes up on the stage and sings, she never even notices Sam watching from the shadows. _Okay now who's the creep._ He can't walk away yet though, he loves the sound of her voice, so he stays until the song's over and then disappears, a smile on face. _One day, one day she'll see me._

Its a few days later when he sees her again. He's at his locker and he hears them, he's not eavesdropping but Finn's not exactly whispering. Two Cheerios walk by and call her names and Finn laughs. Sam slams his locker closed and clenches his fist. _Seriously, I'm gonna hurt that guy. Could he be a bigger douche._ He watches Finn walk away from her and he wants to say something but the bell rings and she's gone.

The next day everyone sees her. She's dressed like Britney Spears in her early days, way hot. Sam is so shocked when he sees her he walks into a door and looks around to make sure she didn't notice. She didn't. He knows why she did it, to prove something to the ass of a boyfriend. He shakes his head because really, he knows she deserves so much better and he's never even spoken to her. He still feels a part of him glad for her though. She may not realize Finn's not the guy for her yet, but at least she's finally taking a stand.

Sam's day had royally sucked. His dyslexia was causing him all kinds of problems with his classes and he spent his lunch rewriting an English paper with his teacher. Then Finn gets put back on the football team, at least Sam still gets to start. He finally makes it to the gym and finds a spot at the front of the bleachers and waits. When the curtains go up and he sees her everything else just disappears. All he knows is her, or at least until the fight breaks out and the Sue pulls the fire alarm. He loses sight of her in the chaos and lets out a sign before heading out to his car.

Rachel

After everything that happened with Kurt's dad Rachel found herself at temple. She was searching for something, even if she wasn't sure what yet. She was the only person in there for the last hour. She was deep in thought that she didn't notice when Noah sat down next to her.

"Hey, Berry. You praying for Kurt too," He whispered.

"I'm searching for something. An answer maybe. There has to be something we can do. Kurt he…" She looks at Puck and her eyes start to water. He wraps her in his arms and lets her cry.

"I don't think you need anyone's help to find that answer Berry. You should do what you do best," he tells her.

When she looks up at him quizzically, he wipes the tears from her face with his thumbs and answers "Sing Berry. Your voice is your medicine."

She smiles at him and he kisses her forehead before getting up and leaving her alone again.

Sam

_I hate him. I usually try to see the best in people but there is no best in Finn Hudson. IT was his idea to change the play and now I'm sitting in the hospital with a dislocated shoulder, while he gets to go play quarterback again. Ahhh, my life officially sucks._

Something seemed to click in that moment for Sam though. He smiled despite the pain he was in. _I'm joining Glee Club. I mean my life already sucks. I can't play football and Rachel's dating a total douche. What do I have left to lose._


	2. Chapter 2

How it all began

Disclaimer: I do not own

Spoilers: audition till sue Sylvester shuffle

A/N: Italicized are Sam's thoughts, bold are Rachel's thoughts

A/N 2: if anyone knows the Navi Sam speaks or has a site please let me know at this point I'm just guessing how to spell it.

Rachel's sitting in the choir room next to Finn, but she keeps glancing around the room. When Mr. Shue walks in and has everyone take a seat her face drops. **Something's wrong. Where's Noah?**

"Sorry I'm late guys. I was with Principal Figgins. Bad news guys. Puckerman's in juvie,". He tells them.

"It really was just a matter of time," Tina states.

Rachel scowls at the comment. **He's a bully yeah but he's been getting better. Juvie?**

"What did he do?" Quinn asks curious.

"He drove his mom's Volvo into the front of a convenience store and drove off with the atm," Shue answers.

The group laughs but Rachel looks worried.

"And when is he getting out?" she asks full of concern.

"Unknown," Shue responds.

After that Rachel zones out. She knows Brittany is saying something but she doesn't hear it. She's worried about glee sure but Puck too, they were kinda starting to be maybe friends. Finn's angry response to Shue snaps her back to attention.

"For a guy who put his needs before the teams. We need his voice and his bad boy stage presence," he yells.

Rachel can't believe it. **He's one to talk. If I recall correctly didn't he pick football of glee last year. **Suddenly Mr. Shue looks all excited and is pointing to the door where Sam enters at a jog.

"Hey everybody. How's it going," Sam calls a little out of breathe.

He smiles at the group throwing a glance towards Rachel before standing next to Mr. Shue and shaking his hand.

"Hey, everybody. I'm Sam. Sam I am and I don't like green eggs and ham," he jokes.

Santana makes her usual bitchy comment and Finn stands up awkwardly looking at Rachel and seeing her giggle.

"Okay everybody, this is gonna be great. You're not gonna regret joining us now," Fin tells him shaking his hand.

Sam looks at him strangely _God this guy's such a fake. But Rachel laughed. Goal complete. _Sam lets Finn lead him to a chair and Rachel is clapping wildly. Sam spends the rest of the class listening intently to Mr. Shue. He's realized if he wants to win Rachel he best bring his A-game. When Shue announces duets he smirks. _Game on._

Later that day

Sam's at his locker when Kurt approaches him. They have an awkward conversation about his hair. _How the hell did he know that?_ Then he starts talking about being duet partners and he catches Sam's attention when he mentions Rachel. _Hmmm.. maybe he's right._

The next day

Sam's getting out of shower when he gets cornered by Finn. _Dude seriously, creepy._

"I don't see the big deal. He emailed me like sixty mp3s of him singing and I thought it was Faith Hill. The kid's good," Sam tell him getting his clothes out of his locker.

Finn talks about why it's not a good idea for a bit, Sam's not really listening. _What a douche._

"I gotta be honest, you're kinda confusing my head right now. I mean, do you remember what you said when you talked me into joining glee club? Now you're telling me that it's gonna get me killed," Sam says pilling on his jeans.

Finn goes on some more trying to cover for himself and failing miserably.

"I didn't realize you had a problem with gay dudes," Sam says pulling on his shirt.

Finn tries once again to take his foot out of his mouth and Sam smirks a little. _This is gonna be cake._

"Well I gave him my word. In my world that's that," Sam throws back before turning and leaving the locker room.

As he makes it to the hallway he comes face-to-face with his first double slushie facial. What he failed to realize was Rachel exiting a classroom at the same time. She stands there in shock watching him scrub the slushie out of his eyes. Finally breaking out of her trance she hurries to his side.

"Here follow me I'll help you get that stuff out of your hair. I'm kind of an expert," she rambles, grabbing his hand and leading him to the girls bathrooms.

She gets him to sit in a chair by the sink and pulls a washcloth out of her bag. She starts to softly wipe the slushie off his face.

"Lean your head back," She tells him.

Sam does as she asks and she runs her fingers through his hair getting the slush out.

"The blueberry flavor is the worst. It stains more than the rest. I looked like a creature out of avatar one day when I got slushied," she rambles.

Sam sits up causing Rachel to stumble and fall in shock. He catches her and she ends up sitting on his lap.

"I saw avatar like six times," He smiles at her.

"It really was a brilliant movie wasn't it the effects and story they just.." she stops speaking and looks at him, he's staring at her with amazement written on his face.

"What, sorry. I do that sometimes. But don't worry about the slushies you'll get used to it," she informs him.

"Normennari," He half whispers to her. "It means you have pretty eyes."

"Thank you. You speak Na'vi?"

"I'm a dork sometimes. Sorry," He apologizes.

"No, it's beautiful. I'd love to be able to speak Na'vi," she reassures him.

"Maybe I could teach you sometime," he offers.

"I have to go, Finn's waiting," she blushes and hurries out the door leaving a slightly stunned Sam behind.

The next day

Sam's in the shower when he hears someone approach. _What is it with people at this school and showers? _He turns and sees Kurt.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna go all Shawshank on you," Kurt jokes.

"This is kinda weird. Guys, usually don't talk to each other in here," Sam mumbles awkwardly.

"Well this can't wait. I'm setting you free. You can do your duet with someone else in glee. Someone that the world deems more appropriate."

"Did I do something to offend you," Sam questions confused.

"No, No I, It's not you it's me. You've been honorable actually and I wish you the best but I've realized that I need to sing with someone that matches my passion and talent level."

"Who's that?"

"You know they make special shampoo for colored treated hair," he says before turning and leaving.

"I don't dye my hair!" Sam calls after him.

The next day

Sam's in the locker room hitting the punching bag when Finn storms up to him.

"Flirting with Rachel, major glee party foul dude! Rachel's my girlfriend and you need to just back off!"

"Chill, dude. I was just being friendly. I'm sorry," Sam tries to calm him down.

"Yeah, hey you should do your duet with Quinn. I don't think she has a partner and I'm not saying you guys would win but you know even coming in second would go a long way with the rest of the team," Finn says while moving to spot Sam as he lifts some weights.

Meanwhile in the girls bathroom

"I'm just saying I think it's be good for the team to have some healthy competition for second place," Rachel is telling Quinn.

Later in the hall

Sam runs up to walk with Quinn.

"Listen, I know we don't know each other too well, but if you don't have a duet partner, I was thinking.." Sam starts but Quinn cuts him off.

"Definitely, we're so gonna win that dinner at breadsticks," Quinn tells him before walking away.

What Sam didn't know was that Rachel saw the whole thing and even though she knew she played her part for some reason she couldn't bring herself to smile.

In glee

Rachel and Finn get up and sing their totally offensive song, which Sam secretly thinks was a little funny. He gets a strange feeling that something was up. When their finished he tries not to laugh while responding.

"That was really rude," he swallows his laugh.

"I seriously wanted to punch both of you," Quinn adds.

Mr. Shue stands up and lectures them to.

"What, are you serious? I'm shocked. We're shocked. I really hope that this doesn't cost us the competition. Let's sit down," Rachel tells Finn.

Sam shakes his head. _Okay, I thought she was supposed to be a good actress. Now I know something's up. _Mr. Shue calls Sam and Quinn forward and they sing their song. During the performance Rachel squirms in her seat and tightens her grip on Finn's hand which doesn't go unnoticed by Sam. When they finish he glances at Quinn before looking at Rachel who was looking at his hands. Sam looks down and realizes he's holding Quinn's hand still and let's go. When Finn starts clapping Rachel plasters a smile on her face and joins in.

The next day

Mr. Shue informs everyone that Sam and Quinn are the winners and Sam looks at Rachel who has a fake smile plastered on her face. _No way. I know what happened. She threw the competition. She let us win._ Sam shakes his head and walks out with everyone else when Shue dismisses them. He passes Rachel talking to Kurt and he feels a little disappointed.

That night

Sam's at Breadsticks with Quinn and she's complaining about the breadsticks but all he can think of is Rachel. He tunes back in when he hears her mention something about the Dominican.

"Well, they've got some pretty sweet waves down in the Dominican," he jokes.

Quinn's silent.

"Come on, it's my Matthew McConaughey impression," he laughs.

"Does that work on the girls where you're from? The impressions, bad jokes," she asks haughtily.

Sam takes a drink of his water.

"I don't know. I went to an all boys school," he responds awkwardly.

"Makes sense," she replies.

"Must be hard. When I think if I went through what you went through last year, I would've transferred to a school on the moon or something, I don't know," he throws back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I meant I know what it's like to have a secret your ashamed of."

"Holy crap. So you are gay?"

"What? No. Not at all. When I found out I was moving here I wanted to seem cool, you know. I figured if I looked like Swayze and quoted Point Break people would think I was a surfer or something. I didn't think that through very clearly. So, I put lemon juice in my hair. I would've gotten away with itif it hadn't of been for Kurt and his sixth sense," he jokes.

"I think it looks cute," Quinn flirts.

Sam smiles. _Crap, is she flirting with me?_

The next day in glee

Rachel and Kurt sing a song together and Sam's reminded just why he fell for the tiny brunette in the first place. At the same time he feels a little guilty about the whole situation with Kurt. After they finish he follows her to her locker.

"Hey, Rach," he says.

She turns to him and nods then goes back to exchanging her books.

"Did I do something to make you mad at me?" Sam asks.

"You were supposed to be Kurt's duet partner," Rachel responds a bit of anger in her voice. "I thought you were different."

"Woah, I was Kurt's duet partner, he told me he didn't want me to. He came to me and anyway I thought you'd be happy I mean you're boyfriend was the one who cornered me in the locker trying to talk me out of it," he inform her.

"Finn, what?"

"Yeah and besides wasn't it your plan for me n Quinn to win the competition? I mean you did throw the whole thing," he tells her.

"How did you.."

"Your easy to read Rach. And if anyone has a reason to be disappointed about the event the past couple of days it's me."

"What do you have to be disappointed about? You got Quinn. You should be thrilled."

"Quinn ad I we're kinda friends, but you throwing a competition and letting Finn treat you like he does, that's disappointing," He says before walking away.

Rachel stands there in shock for a few seconds before closing her locker and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

How it all began

Disclaimer: I do not own

Spoilers: audition till sue Sylvester shuffle

A/N: Italicized are Sam's thoughts, bold are Rachel's thoughts, lyrics are underlined

A/N: I've never been to a juvie center so bare with my interpretation

Rachel Berry holds her head high as she walks into Lima's juvenile detention center. She is led to a table where she sits and waits for a few minutes before a guard leads Puck over. He looks surprised to see her, but takes a seat across from her anyway.

"Hello, Noah," she says to him cheerfully.

"Look Berry if you're here to lecture me you can shove it…" she cuts him off.

"I'm not here to lecture you Noah. I believe you have your reasons for doing whatever it is you did and I know that you're smart enough to know it was wrong. I'm here to make sure you're okay and see if there's anything you need. My fathers are gay and they have connections to the ACLU, I'm sure they would be able to help you in any way," she rambles.

"Are you serious Berry, you're just here to visit no ulterior motives?" He questions suspicious.

"No, none. I thought after our conversation at temple that maybe we were friends," she says looking away from him.

"Berry, we're friends but don't go around telling everyone okay. You'll ruin my rep," he jokes.

"We have a new member, his names Sam.." she begins but Puck cuts her off.

"You replaced me already! Damn Berry I ain't gonna be in here forever!" he tells her a little bit angry.

"Actually, he's more of a replacement for Matt, we're still very much in need of you lovely but slightly in need of some work vocals and bad boy stage presence," she says trying to comfort him.

"I think you just managed to compliment and insult me at the same time. Way to go Berry. I might just rub off on you yet," he laughs.

"I certainly hope not Noah. You're language really is foul and your very crude, it would be extremely inappropriate. Anyways, as I was saying before Sam has joined us, I believe you guys are on the football team together," She continues.

"You seem awfully interested in this Sam kid, Berry. Trouble in paradise?" he questions with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're insinuating Noah. I merely thought you might be interested in what has been happening since you have been detained temporally."

"Whatever you say Berry. You know for someone who claims to be an top notch actress, you suck at lying," he prods.

"Fine, I'll tell you but this stays between us okay?"

Puck nods and Rachel sighs.

"Sam's been nice to me. No one's ever really been nice to me before. He's a bit of a dork, which is okay because I'm a freak so. He thinks I deserve better. He doesn't seem to like Finn too much. He says he treats me bad and lately I've just been seeing Finn a little differently I guess. Which is crazy because he's Finn and I spent all last year chasing him and I have him and I love him, so I should just ignore what Sam said because it's not true, right?"

"Berry, you're bat shit crazy. Just because you're with Finn and spent a year chasing him like a puppy dog doesn't mean that everything's gonna be sunshine and fuckin' roses. Plus Finn he's kinda a douche sometimes, and he's not the brightest, but if he does anything to hurt you, you let me know and I'll take care of him," he threatens.

"Thanks you Noah. Despite your Neanderthal ways your sentiment is sweet and I will keep that in mind," she tells him.

She smiles and he shakes his head.

"Okay enough with the chick flick moments, Berry so…."

Glee club

Sam's sitting behind Rachel while Mr. Shue goes on about them performing some musical Sam's never heard of. Rachel seems happy about it, so Sam figures it's cool. He's not really paying attention, instead he's drawing on Quinn's notebook, they've kinda become friends now he thinks, but then Mercedes makes some snide comment to Rachel and Sam shakes his head and sits back annoyed. It goes on for awhile longer until Mr. Shue s turns his crazy ideas on Sam.

"Sam. I'd like you to play the role of the creature," Shue tells him.

"From the black lagoon," Sam questions.

"He's like the Frankenstein character but blonde. You'll kill the part, he's cute just like you," Quinn flirts.

_Okay, now that was definitely flirting. Crap. _He looks at Rachel who's sitting up even straighter, he didn't think it was possible.

"You better start working on those abs," Santana teases.

"Are you kidding me? You could cut glass with these babies. I have no problem showing off my body," Sam informs her.

He smiles at Rachel and she blushes. _Phase two: show Rachel Berry just what she's missing._

The next Day

Everyone's sitting in glee club getting ready to watch Finn and Rachel perform Damn it, Janet, when a conversation about seeing Finn without a shirt is sparked. Sam settles into his chair enjoying the turn of events. Suddenly Santana gives him an opening and he takes it.

"I for one can't wait to see Sam in his tiny gold shorts," she states.

"It's gonna be ab-olous," he jokes.

Rachel tries to hide a smile as she tries to get the class to move on. Sam just smiles and relaxes into his seat. _This is gonna be cake._

Weight room

Sam is doing crunches with ease as Finn struggles next to him.

"Chicken, egg-whites, fish, no salmon, oatmeal, brown rice but not after 6pm, no butter or oil no soda," Sam tells him.

"That's all you eat?"

Sam steps down and lifts up his shirt.

"Ain't no carpool lane to sexy."

"Damn straight," Artie chimes in from where he's lifting weights.

Sam and Finn walk over to the bench by Artie grabbing some weights on the way. Sam and Artie keep discussing looks and crap and Sam just keeps doing his routine. _Just man up, dude. You gotta put in the effort to get the pay-off._

"But doesn't it get exhausting, thinking about what you eat and working out like a mad man?"

"Nah, I mean if I miss a work-out or eat a hot dog, I might hate myself for a few days, but the fact is if you wanna be cool you gotta look the part," Sam answered. _Plus there's Rachel._"If you get up on that stage and look like a Pillsbury dough boy, there's no way you're staying popular. Come on let's do some squats," Sam calls walking away. _What, I feel sorry for the guy._

Dress Rehearsal

Sam's standing on stage in his costume and he's shifting, it's obvious he's uncomfortable. The curtain goes up and Finn starts moaning about something, Sam's not really listening, but when he's done Sam steps forward.

"And um Miss Pilsbury, is there a way I could wear some gold board shorts or something? These are really short and I'm afraid I'm gonna show some nuttage," Sam asks.

"We'll take a note. We can't stop guys. It's a dress rehearsal, come on, keep going. Annnd action," Shue yells

Sam walks back off stage but not before noticing Rachel checking him out .

Later that day

Rachel's standing at her locker when Sam runs up to her.

"Hey, Rach."

"Hello Sam. What can I help you with?"

"So, I was thinking maybe we could rehearse the Touch a Touch a Touch me scene. I just want to make sure that nothings gonna go wrong tomorrow and everything. If you don't have somewhere to be of course."

"No, Finn's in the weight room I believe. I think rehearsing is a good idea. It's very admirable how committed you are to the play," she rambles.

"Thanks, So I'm gonna change into my costume and I'll meet you in the auditorium in ten," Sam tells her backing away with a smile.

Rachel just nods a wide eyed dreamy look on her face. **Oh crap, you can do this Rachel. He's just a guy. An extremely attractive, well muscled, sweet, and funny guy. You love Finn Rachel, stop thinking about Sam.**

Rachel shakes her head and heads to the auditorium.

Auditorium

Sam's standing in his box waiting for Rachel, when he sees her approach from the left in her costume and he's stunned. _God she's so beautiful. _**Oh, okay Rachel you can do this. It's just acting.** Rachel climbs in with Sam.

"You ready to start," He asks her swallowing and sweating a little with her so close.

"Of course, a good actress is always prepared," she responds.

Sam picks up the remote to the cd player and pushes play, tossing the remote as Rachel grabs his hand and starts to sing.

I was feeling done in  
Couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before  
(You mean she?)

(Uh huh)

I thought there's no use getting  
Into heavy sweating  
It only leads to trouble  
And bad fretting

Rachel drops his hand and places it seductively on his shoulder.

Now all I want to know  
Is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more

More, more, more!

I'll put up no resistance  
I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch  
I need assistance

Rachel places her other hand on his other shoulder and starts sliding up and down his body. Sam holds his breathe in an attempt to control himself.

Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me

She starts running her fingers through his hair and pulls him a little closer. She's breathing heavier than normal.

Creature of the night

Rachel lifts her leg up and Sam ducks under it. She turns around to face him.

Then if anything shows  
While you pose  
I'll oil you up  
And rub you down  
Down, down, down!

Rachel walks closer to him and starts running her hand up and down his chest while doing the same with her body.

And that's just one small fraction  
Of the main attraction  
I want a friendly man

Rachel backs him up to the end of the box and then takes his hands and puts them on her chest. Sam's mouth drops open in shock and he quickly tries to recover.

And I need action

Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty

Rachel pulls him down to the bottom of the box. She lays there while he sits between her legs. She's withering and he's sliding his hands up and down her legs.

Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me

I wanna be dirty

Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night

Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me

Creature of the night  
Creature of the night  
Creature of the night  
Creature of the night  
Creature of the night?  
Creature of the night  
Creature of the night  
Creature of the night  
Creature of the night!

The song ends and they're both out of breath. They stare at each other for a few seconds and Sam reaches out to push some of her hair out of her face. She grabs his hand and hold it against her face. Sam starts to lean in and just when Rachel can feel his breath on her face she drops his hand and moves back trying to sit up. Sam backs off.

"I… I have to go," Rachel stutters before standing up and hurrying away.

Next day

Sam's in the weight room lifting some weights but he's distracted. _Dammit, Evans way to go. Rachel won't even talk to you now and if she told Finn there's definitely gonna be a smack down. At least I don't have to be Rocky anymore. I don't think I'd be able to do that again without doing something I shouldn't._ He's ripped out of his thoughts by Finn asking him to spot him.

"So, you and Rachel have your scene together today. She's kinda intense about this stuff so I hope you're ready," Finn tells him.

"I'm not playing Rocky, Shue is. I totally blew it. I shouldn't have made all those demands about my costume. I just felt fat like I had rolls hanging over those gold shorts," Sam lies.

Finn snickers.

"But you're in perfect shape dude," Finn tries to comfort Sam oblivious. "Wait, since I said I'm uncomfortable in the tighty whities does that mean I'm gonna get replaced next?

"No. You don't have to worry about that. The Brad part isn't about looking hot it's about being confident in who you are and how you look no matter how douche you are. That guys totally cool with being uncool," Sam tries to comfort Finn. _God I'm such a bad person._

"Yeah, I'm definitely not there. I actually started showering with my shirt on."

"Look stop knocking yourself out here. Just be you and the sexy will flow through."

"Yeah, you're right," Finn says standing up. I don't need to hide behind my muscles like you do."

"Awesome," Sam adds sarcastically. _Douche._

As Finn leaves Sam walks over to the mirror and lifts up his shirt pinching his stomach.

"Wow, damn those cool ranch Doritos," he complains.

Next day

Everyone's gathered in the choir room listening to Shue give a speech about why they aren't doing Rocky Horror for an audience and Sam feels a little guilty. He's about to say something but of course Finn gets there first.

"It's cool Mr. Shue. I'm sure the teasing will die down by the time my tenth reunion rolls around," he mutters.

"And I got asked to be June in the men of McKinley High calendar," Sam adds.

Rachel lets out a giggle and Sam smiles at her.

The next day

They just finished their performance of Rocky Horror and Sam runs over to Rachel.

"Hey, look I just wanted to apologize for what happened. I just got caught up in the song," he lies.

"Right, yeah, of course. It was just acting," she bites out before turning to walk away.

Sam grabs her elbow to stop her and she turns to him.

"Hey, are you okay. Did I do something?" he questions her.

"No Sam." She lets out a breath. "You didn't do anything," she answers before pulling her elbow away and leaving a confused Sam behind.


	4. Chapter 4

How it all began

Disclaimer: I do not own

Spoilers: audition till sue Sylvester shuffle

A/N: Italicized are Sam's thoughts, bold are Rachel's thoughts

Finn's in the locker room soaking in a hot bath when Sam fills up the next tub with ice, getting in.

"Dude how do you stand that?"Finn wonders.

"Used to taking cold showers with Ra…Ramona around," Sam tries to cover.

"Who's Ramona?"

"Just some girl, I'm kinda seeing. No big deal," Sam lies.

"Been there dude. Actually still there now. How do we find the only girls in high school that won't put out?"

Sam breathes deep trying to suppress his anger. _Dude, you're dating Rachel who cares you should be grateful just to have her._

"Well, what can you do though?" Sam finally responds.

"Easy, I just think about the opposite of what I'm doing. Running over the mailman," Finn smiles.

"I've never actually almost killed a civil servant before," Sam says trying not to be jealous and angry at the same time.

"Well you have to find something to be your own buzz kill. You know something that is totally not hot," Finn answers.

Coach Bieste walks in yelling at Artie about wearing a cup and Finn smirks at Sam.

"Looks like I just found my mailman," Sam mutters a little grossed out as Bieste pulls her wedgie.

Later that day

Rachel's walking by the crowd when she hears Noah's voice. **What is he doing?** Curious she heads towards his voice and watches him sing with Artie. **That's actually a very sweet thing he's doing with Artie. I do always feel that Artie gets left out because of his wheelchair, but we have to remember he's handicapable not handicapped. Noah seems to have been doing those vocal exercises I taught him. I'll have to remember to let him know how much stronger his voice sounds.** Then she sees him walk around threatening kids into giving him money, without missing a note and she shakes her head. **As impressed as I am at his ability to multitask I must speak to him about his bullying. **She heads over to him as they finish singing and Artie wheels away fist bumping Puck.

"Hello, Noah I see you've been following my advice and doing those vocal exercises I showed you," Rachel says.

"Hey, Berry, um yeah kinda. What's up?"

"You and Artie seem to be getting along. It's nice to see you making friends with someone who's gonna be a good influence on you."

"Woah, slow down Berry. Me and Artie we're not friends, he's my community service. Anyway I got you don't I? Where you gonna find a better influence of good then right there," Noah jokes.

"While your grammar and use of the English language is atrocious, I appreciate the underlying sentiment. So thank you. However, I don't think Artie counts as community service and I had really rather hoped that you might have put your bullying days behind you," she scolded.

"I only got about half of whatever you just said, but to answer your last question I'm a badass Berry and sometimes a little fears a good thing."

"Well, do try not to get in too much trouble. We really do you need you in Glee and the juvie place always creeped me out."

"Don't worry Berry, You're stuck with me," He laughs throwing his arm around her shoulder and leading her to the parking lot.

The hallway

Sam's walking with Quinn to class when she stops him looking kinda angry.

"I've been flirting with you for weeks now and you haven't even noticed have you?" she asked.

"What?" Sam responds.

"There's someone else isn't there? Is it Beiste? I get it she's your coach and in a power of position over, some guys like that, just tell me the truth," she pleads.

"I'm not hooking up with Beiste," Sam yells.

Bieste happened to walk by and hear her name and stopped.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"This is a lover's quarrel and it's all your fault!" Quinn screams.

"Watch how you talk to missy. You crap on my leg I'll cut it off," Bieste threatens.

Quinn turns and storms off as Mike Chang and Shue approach.

"Everything okay?" Shue asks.

"You stay away from my woman," Mike warns walking away.

"What the hell's going on around here?" Bieste yells walking away.

"What's going on Sam," Shue questions.

Choir room

Mike and Sam are sitting in chair, while Shue stands in front of them.

"How many of you guys are doing this?" he asks.

"All the guys who's girlfriends won't put out," Sam answers.

"It's the girls too," Mike adds.

"This is really bad guys. What if Coach Bieste were to find out about it? Think about how hurt she'd be." Shue scolds them.

"It's not personal," Sam says.

"Of course it's personal! Look Coach Bieste is like us, like glee club she's an outsider at this school. No one appreciates her or her talent because they've decided that she's too different. And for you guys to abuse that even in private is the opposite of everything we're trying to achieve in here," Shue yells

"Well, we're just thinking about it. It's not like we're actually making fun of her to her face," Sam argues. _This whole freaking mess is Finn's fault anyway._

"I need you to stop. And spread the word to all the other glee guys and girls. This ends here and now. And Coach Bieste can never know about this.

_Freakin' Finn. It was his stupid idea and I'm taking the blame. God I hate that guy._

The next Day

The boys are all sitting in chairs on one side of the choir room waiting for the girls to perform. Suddenly the music starts and the girls file in. Smoke's billowing everywhere and Rachel's still not there. Finally Sam sees her at the door. His jaw drops. _Holy crap. She looks way to hot right now._ Rachel starts singing and strutting around to the music and Sam is hypnotized. At one point Rachel's practically humping the ground and they lock eyes. Sam smiles and she winks at him before getting up and strutting away. At the end of the song Rachel struts over to him and turns around ending the song with her back to him and her hand on her ass. Sam's clapping and cheering and okay checking out her ass a little, but don't tell Finn.

The next day

Shue's standing in front of them in the choir room and he's really pissed off.

"Well, I genuinely hope you guys are happy because Coach Bieste has quit," Shue informs them.

"Wait what," Finn asks shocked.

"Yeah that's not what we want," Sam states ashamed and angry.

"That's the opposite of what we want the football team is actually winning," Artie responds worried.

"Well, then you better put your heads together and find a way to get her back. Fast because I am actually ashamed of you. You really hurt someone who is a great addition to this school," Shue yelled.

"I'm sorry what exactly did we do?" Rachel questioned annoyed at being yelled at for no reason.

"No no, it's us the boys," Finn tells her.

"And Tina," Mike throws out.

"We sorta figured out that picturing the Bieste while making out was even better than a cold shower," Finn mumbled.

_We, you mean you._

"Can I just say that this is what happens when people don't put out. If everyone just put out we would have a winning football team," Santana adds.

Figgins walks in halting the conversation and ordering Puck and Shue to go to his office. Rachel throws Puck a worried glance and he gives her a look that says 'I swear I didn't do anything wrong'.

Second floor hallway

Rachel's exiting a class room when she runs straight into an angry Puck. He grabs her before she can fall.

"Oh, sorry Noah. I didn't see you. Are you okay?"

Puck walks over to the wall and sits down, Rachel follows him.

"They want me to go back. You were right. They said Artie doesn't count as community service and if I don't find something else by tomorrow I have to go back. I won't go back Rach. I can't."

"It's okay Noah. We'll figure something out. You're not gonna have to go back."

She lets him lean his head on her shoulder, figuring it's not often Puck let's someone see him this way, plus they're alone and he needs her.

The next day

Rachel storms up to Puck at lunch while he's eating on the bleachers where the two of them have been eating every other day. It's kinda become their spot.

"You were just gonna skip town without even saying goodbye! How dare you Noah Puckerman!. I thought we were friends." She ends her tirade looking at her feet.

"Chillax Berry, we are friends. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but it doesn't matter cuz I'm not going anywhere. How'd you hear about that anyway," he asks.

"I heard you talking to Artie, I told you we'd figure it out Noah. I can't believe you didn't trust me," she pouts sitting next to him.

"I do trust you Berry, I just was sacred okay, and if anyone ever finds out I just admitted that I'm gonna make you regret it," He warns her.

"I promise, I wouldn't want to ruin your badass cred," she laughs.

"Look at you Berry just swore, see I am rubbing off on you," he jokes elbowing her.

"Maybe a little. Anyway, I came through on my promise you know. I spoke to my father's and they said that Rabbi Greenberg is looking for volunteers at the JCC and my Daddy assured me that if you volunteered it would count as your community service," she tells him.

Puck smiles and hugs her tightly. When he realizes what he's doing he coughs and let's her go.

"Yeah, well um thanks. I guess anything's better than picking up trash," he mumbles.

Rachel smiles and tries to steal one of his fries but he slaps her hand away.

Choir room

The boys are standing in a group waiting to perform, the girls and Bieste are in chairs waiting.

"I don't get it? Boys against girls but what's the winner get?" Bieste asks confused.

"We were hoping for your forgiveness," Finn answers.

"Yea, we just wanted to apologize for hurting your feelings," Sam adds.

"Coach Bieste we think you're awesome. And even though your all hard and tough on the outside, doesn't mean you're not the opposite on the inside," Finn jumps in.

"Like a chocolate turtle," Sam adds.

"Totally, you're nugget. We totally get that now. You're like a mash-up," Finn says with a dreamy look on his face.

"Why don't you guys just get to the song," Shue tries to hurry them.

"Totally," Artie agrees. "This mash-up is dedicated to you Coach, hard and badass on one end and soft and curvy on the other."

"We hope it makes you smile, cuz when you smile you're pretty and it lights up the room. Seriously," Puck tells her.

Rachel smiles at him as the boys begin their performance. Sam walks over to Bieste and sings to her and Rachel feels a tightening in her stomach she can't explain. Then he makes his way down the line to her and winks. She tries to hide her smile. When the boys all come over towards the end of the performance and dance for the girls Rachel is smiling and laughing and blushing, no one notices that it's not Finn she's watching though, but Sam who's dancing next to her for Quinn. The tightening in her stomach gets worse. The only good thing about it is that at the end of the performance Sam looks at her and smiles. The knots in her stomach loosen and she's not sure exactly what that means yet, but she knows that Sam Evans isn't just some guy anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

How it all began

Disclaimer: I do not own

Spoilers: audition till sue Sylvester shuffle

A/N: Italicized are Sam's thoughts, bold are Rachel's thoughts

A/N 2: sorry for the short chapter the next one will make up for it. I promise and we'll have a major Samchel development.

Choir room

Everyone's gathered in the choir room except Kurt and Rachel. Puck's buttering the floor for the substitute when Rachel walks in and slips in the butter. Sam goes to help her up, but Puck is there first apologizing as Finn watches. The girls just laugh.

"Well at least I didn't fall and break my talent," my Rachel says straightening out her outfit and sitting down in the seat between Mike and Sam while throwing Finn a dirty look.

The teacher comes in and slides through the butter with ease.

"OH what the hell," Artie muses.

"Hola clase. Nothing says bien veinedos quite like a buttered floor," she replies.

Kurt enters the room and unknowingly slips in the butter. After he gets up and sits down she continues.

"My name is Holly Holiday, what's yours? Go," she says turning to Puck.

"I'm Finn Hudson, I'm quarterback of the football team," Puck responds and Sam laughs at his impression.

"I'm Rachel Berry, his loud, loud girlfriend," Santana chimes in and Sam kicks her chair.

"I'm Mike Chang," Brittany adds.

The sub goes on for awhile about how they lost last year and the songs suck. Sam's not really paying attention he's watching Rachel who doesn't look happy. When she starts talking about Taco Bell and smoking weed Sam sits up a little bit, but he notices this just seems to make Rachel angrier.

"Okay, no we can't just goof off all day we have to write a set list for sectionals," Rachel argues.

"You're right, What songs would you like to do?" she asks them.

Everyone stares at her in shock.

"Oh, don't get asked that question much do we," she reasons.

Everyone starts discussing songs and Puck mentions Cee Lo's Forget you and the teacher starts belting it out and dancing with the class. Sam gets up with everyone else and dances but Rachel stays in her seat annoyed by the whole thing. No one notices that despite Finn being all goo goo ober the sub Rachel only has eyes for Sam. When the songs over and everyone piles out laughing and talking Sam stays behind till he's alone with Rachel.

"Hey Rach. You okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine Sam, I just think that with sectionals coming up we should be more focused not running amok," she states primly getting up and heading towards the door.

"Rach, it won't kill you to loosen up and have a little fun every once and awhile. Who knows you might even enjoy it," he jokes.

He gives her shoulder a little nudge before walking out of the room, leaving a once again stunned Rachel behind. **How does he always do that.**

Next day

Rachel's putting books in her locker when Miss Holiday walks up to her.

"Hey, Rachel," she says cheerfully.

"Hello Miss Holiday, I'd like you to know that I have a very severe bruise on my right buttocks from your game of gangster rap musical chairs, I'll be going on record with the school nurse later today," Rachel informs her.

"Rachel, you suck, oh my god you're like a total drag. Has anyone ever told you that," she asks.

Puck happens to walk by at that moment.

"I have," he answers throwing Rachel a smile and a wink.

"Oh Puckerman, here are the answers to the pop quiz I'll be giving in Spanish class later, It is so boring in there," she jokes handing him the papers.

Puck takes the papers and walks away.

"You know what maybe I should be more like you. All fun and just forget about the consequences," Rachel says snidely.

"Frankly, yes you should. I mean at least sometimes. I mean when's the last time that you did something just because you thought it'd be a blast? Take glee club I mean you have all these great ideas When is the last time you actually did one of them?" Holly asks her.

"Mr. Shue can be a little tight fisted with song selection but I would like to do something a little more upbeat and glamorous, with a good dance beat," Rachel says dreamily.

"That sounds reasonable to me. Have you asked?"

"Yes," Rachel says sadly.

"Rachel I used to be just like you. Trying to get everything so right, hanging on so tight," Holly tells her

"What happened?"

"I got punched in the face. Anyway why don't you let me know the name of this upbeat, glamorous song with a nice dance beat because hot stuff you are doing it in glee club."

"I kinda need a partner to do the song I wanted," Rachel mutters.

"I thought you'd never ask," Holly smirks.

Auditorium

Everyone's sitting watching Rachel and Miss Holiday's performance and cheering. When Rachel drops the coat, Sam's jaw drops. _She looks amazing and she's having so much fun. God Finn's lucky._ Sam looks over to Finn but he's not even paying attention to Rachel. Sam shakes his head. _Freaking Douche._

Next day

They're performing their singing in the rain/umbrella mash-up and Rachel's in leather pants and there's water and Sam gets an idea. Everyone's just dancing and kicking the water so he goes over to Rachel and splashes her while she's got her back to him. She turns around and smiles when she sees it was him and splashes him back. They spend the rest of the time having a mini water fight and Puck's the only one who notices. When the song ends and everyone heads off stage Puck grabs Rachel's arm to hold her back.

"So, I guess you figured it out then," He laughs.

"I have no idea what you're insinuating Noah."

"Oh really, you're telling me that that water fight and flirting between you and Evans was nothing," he responds sarcastically.

"No, but I love Finn, Sam's just…"

"Hey, who you trying to convince Berry, me or yourself? Just because Finn was you know your first whatever doesn't mean it's endgame you know. You have the right to change your mind. Besides it's about time you realize Finn's not the saint you and everyone else think he is," he throws out before walking away.

**What's that supposed to mean?**


	6. Chapter 6

How it all began

Disclaimer: I do not own

Spoilers: audition till sue Sylvester shuffle

A/N: Italicized are Sam's thoughts, bold are Rachel's thoughts

Weight room

Sam's lifting weights when Finn walks over to him.

"Hey, is that safe with your shoulder messed up?" Finn asks concerned.

"Doesn't feel messed up. Besides I gotta get my job back," Sam replies.

"Well, Coach Bieste isn't gonna replace me while we're winning," Finn says smugly.

"You can't win every game," Sam throws back.

Sam sets down the weights and walks away.

Hallway

Rachel's walking down the hall when she's pulled into the astronomy classroom.

"What are you…" She yells but is cut off by Sam.

"Relax, it's just me," he says.

"Sam, you almost gave me a heart attack. What are you doing?"

"I just thought you know, you have a free period and I have a free period maybe we could hang out," he says sitting on a desk.

"Sam, I really don't think that's a good idea," she responds.

"Why not? Is it Finn? Cuz he's a douche Rachel. You can't let him control you," Sam points out.

"Finn doesn't control me and this isn't about him," she starts.

"Then what's it about Rach. Because you've kinda been avoiding being alone with me ever since Rocky Horror and I thought we were cool with what happened. I apologized."

"I'm not avoiding you, per se. It's just Quinn doesn't like me very much and I thought that since the two of you are dating it would just be better for me to stay away. I mean if she thought we were hanging out it'd cause a problem and I know that in the end she's gonna win and you'll stop talking to me because she's blonde and pretty and the captain of the cheerios, which I guess guys are into or something, I don't get it I mean she's kinda mean and her voice is only sub par at best…"

"Rach, slow down. I'm not dating Quinn, Wait are you jealous?"

"What no, Why would I be jealous?"

"I'm not dating Quinn, Rachel and I don't want you to ever think that you're less than her. You're gorgeous and funny and smart Finn's a lucky guy," Sam whispers inching closer toward the desk Rachel's sitting on.

"Right Finn, my boyfriend," she says pulling away suddenly.

"God I can't do this anymore Rachel!" Sam yells.

"Do what?"

"This, whatever this is between us! God Rachel I like you, like as more than a friend. I've tried to keep my distance because you have a boyfriend but it's just too hard. And I know you feel it too. That day when we were rehearsing that wasn't just the music and you know it. And all those other times I feel you looking at me Rachel. Why are you even with Finn anyway? He treats you like crap, the guy's a douche Rach! You're just too blind to see what's right in front of you. I can't wait around for you forever. I'm gonna ask Quinn to be my date for the wedding. She might not be my first choice but at least she'll give me the time of day," Sam tells her before turning and walking out.

Rachel stands up and runs after him but she loses him in the crowd. She goes back in the classroom and sinks to the floor crying.

Choir room

Quinn, Brittany, and Tina are sitting waiting for Rachel to begin talking.

"Ladies the Karofsky situation has gone too far. Kurt's miserable, he's losing weight and not in a good way and he's barely even fighting me for solos anymore," Rachel finally says.

"We've all been teased but something about what Karofsky's doing is so much worse," Tina adds.

"We're all lucky enough to have boyfriends on the football team I say we band together and demand that they confront Karofsky," Rachel orders.

"Okay first of all, I'm not dating Sam and second of all I think you personally just set the feminist movement back fifty years," Quinn states.

"Look guys like Karofsky only respond to muscle," Rachel replies.

"So we're gonna fight violence with violence," Quinn muses.

"No. I'm not saying that they should hit him. What I'm saying is that we need to defend Kurt and there's strength in numbers," Rachel argues.

"I'm confused. Are you and Artie officially dating now?" Tina asks Brittany.

"Deal with it. When you guys fooled around did he ever just like lie there?" Brittany asks.

Santana storms into the room.

"Uh, why didn't you tell me that we were having a glee girls meeting," she glares at Rachel.

"This is a meeting for glee girls with boyfriends on the football team. We're gonna make them stop Karofsky from bullying Kurt" Rachel bites back.

"Okay I'm dating Puckerman," Santana argues.

"You're getting naked with Puckerman," Quinn corrects.

"Besides Puck can't mess with Karofsky, he's on probation. He gets in a fight with him, he'll get sent back to juvie," Tina adds.

"Yeah, so now if you'll excuse us," Rachel continues.

"You're so on my list dwarf," Santana throws says walking away.

"Look if something bad happens to Kurt and we didn't do anything to stop it we'll never be able to live with ourselves," Rachel pleads.

Hallway

Rachel and Finn are walking down the hall arguing.

"But, why?" Rachel pleads.

"Karofsky plays right guard. If he gets pissed at me I'm gonna get sacked more times than Jay Cutler. Which means we're gonna lose. Which means Bieste is gonna make Sam quarterback," Finn argues annoyed.

"Is being quarterback, more important to you than helping out the kid who's gonna be your stepbrother," Rachel asks disgusted and angry.

"We both know I can help him more if I stay on top, Kurt's gonna be fine. Rachel I'm sorry. I want to but I can't."

"I've never been so disappointed in you before."

Rachel walks away from him and passes Sam who shakes his head and clenches his fists.

Locker room

Artie and Mike approach Karofsky at his locker.

"Stop picking on Kurt," Artie threatens.

"Do you mind? I'm changing," Karofsky yells.

"We're serious!" Mike yells slamming Karofsky's locker and catching Sam's attention. "This is a warning."

"Oh yeah," Karofsky asks putting on his jacket. Puck comes around the corner.

"From now on you're gonna leave him alone," Artie threatens.

"Look if he wants to be a homo, that's up to him. But don't rub it in my face," He bites out.

"We're not asking you," Artie says seriously.

"Yeah, we're done talking about this so back off!" Mike yells getting in his face.

"Look you back off," Karofsky screams shoving Mike and knocking him and Artie to the ground. Puck runs over to help them up and Sam runs over to Karofsky and they start fighting until Bieste comes in and pulls them apart.

Choir room

Everyone's sitting in the choir room discussing the fight. Sam is holding an ice pack to his eye. Rachel has her arms crossed and her back to Finn. She throws glances to Sam but he won't look at her.

"Where were you Finn?" Santana asks.

"I was still out on the field, I totally would've given him a beat down if I'd been there though," Finn lies.

Rachel scoffs and Finn looks at her, she ignores him.

"Fact is it shouldn't have gone down without you. You should've been leading the charge," Mercedes accuses.

"Lay off Finn everyone. It's not his problem. It's none of your problems actually. But thank you for what you did. Especially Sam," Kurt jumps in.

Church dressing room

Finn and Santana are talking when Rachel walks in. What they don't know is she heard their whole conversation.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" she asks.

"Nothing, I was just leaving," Santana replies walking out of the room.

Finn watches her go and misses Rachel wiping a tear from her eye.

"Aren't you gonna tell me how pretty I look?"

"You look amazing", Finn says walking up to her.

Rachel smiles, takes his hand and leads him out of the room.

Ballroom

Finn is staring at Santana and Rachel is talking to Puck and throwing glances toward Sam who's wrapped up in Quinn. Rachel leans over and whispers to Puck.

"I'm breaking up with Finn."

Puck looks at her shocked but before he can respond Finn's calling the guys to the dance floor. They boys sing and dance and eventually the girls join them. At one point while everyone's dancing Rachel gets spun into Sam's arms. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Rachel leans up and whispers in his ear.

"I'm breaking up with Finn."

She pulls back and Sam looks at her in shock. She just smiles and spins out of his arms.

Rachel's room

Pucks sitting on Rachel's floor absentmindedly strumming his guitar, while she lays on her bed doing homework.

"So, you're really gonna dump Saint Finn?"

"It's the right thing to do. You were right he's not the guy I thought he was."

"When are you going to do it? I'm only asking so like I can avoid him cuz he's not gonna be happy."

"Soon, I guess. Monday. I'm gonna do it on Monday."

"Does Sam know?"

"Why would you.. yeah he knows."

Puck smiles at her and starts humming Sweet Caroline making Rachel laugh.

Quinn's living room

Quinn are sitting in her living room watching TV when Sam turns to her.

"I owe you an apology," Sam blurts out.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have taken you to the wedding. I.. I don't mean it like that, I just think it might have given you the wrong impression. I like you Quinn but in a friend's kind of way. I'm sorta in maybe in love with someone else," he manages to spit out.

"Oh. Who is it?"

"You really don't want to know the answer," Sam warns her.

"It's Rachel isn't it?" Sam nods and Quinn jumps up. "God what is it with guy's and Rachel Berry? Finn, Puck and now you! She's never gonna leave him you know," she tells him sadly.

"Yes, she is. She told me at the wedding, and even if she doesn't it's not fair for me to string you along. I'm sorry Quinn," He apologizes.

"Just be careful okay, Rachel's a little crazy, especially when it comes to Finn and I don't want you to get hurt," she warns.

"I will. I should go. I'll see you Monday, Quinn," Sam calls leaving her house.

Despite Quinn's warning Sam can't stop smiling. He's finally gonna have the girl.


	7. Chapter 7

How it all began

Disclaimer: I do not own

Spoilers: audition till sue Sylvester shuffle

A/N: Italicized are Sam's thoughts, bold are Rachel's thoughts

Choir room

It's Monday and Sam spent his entire weekend waiting for Rachel to call, but she never did. To make matters worse when he walked in to the choir room she was sitting there net to Finn a smile on her face. Sam frowned and walked past her to take the seat next to Quinn, who gives his a sympathetic look. When Shue walks in Rachel jumps out of her seat.

"Mr. Shuester I have an announcement, I've selected the perfect moving ballad for Finn and I to sing to sing for our performance at sectionals," Rachel babbles.

"Me first, two things. First our competition at sectionals are your classic stool choirs. Great voices but they don't move, therefore if we're gonna beat them we're gonna need to do what they can't. Dance. Which is why I've decided to feature Brittany and Mike Chang's sweet moves in our performance."

"Wait, they're gonna dance in front of me when I sing my solo?" Rachel asks confused.

"You're not getting a solo for this competition, Rachel," Shue answers.

"Finally, so what song do I get to sing," Mercedes interrupts.

"Actually, I was thinking that the winners of our duets competition, would take the leads," Shue says excited.

Sam sits up a little straighter in his seat, and Rachel is furious.

"You can't be serious, Mr. Shue. Are you trying to throw this?" she whines.

"You used to be just sorta unlikable, but now I pretty much feel like punching you every time you open your mouth," Quinn throws back annoyed.

Shue goes on about everyone being special and Sam's just angry and lost in thought. Finn speaks up breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Look, I'm all for the team, making everyone feel special, but that's for practice. You don't take the star quarterback out before the big game," Finn jumps in.

"Easy to say when you're the star quarterback," Tina responds.

"This isn't just about me this is about the team," Finn explains.

"You are such a hypocrite," Santana snarks.

"Like you even know what that means," Rachel bites back.

"It means that your boyfriend is full of crap, hobbit," Santana fights back.

Rachel stands up and turns to face Santana.

"You know what, Ever since the wedding you've been up my butt and I'm sick of it!" Rachel yells.

"Come on Rachel, she's not worth it," Finn tries to calm her down.

"Oh really, cuz that's not what you thought last year in that motel room. That's right Yentel, you're sweetheart he's been lying to you. Cuz he and I totally got it on last year," Santana informs her.

Rachel stands there for a minute and everyone is silent. Mr. Shue yells at them all but no one really moves. Sam looks at Rachel and he can't help but feel sorry for her and really pissed off at Finn, but Rachel doesn't seem shocked by the news just stunned and embarrassed.

Girl's bathroom

Rachel's locked herself in a stall in the girl's bathroom when Sam walks in locking the door behind him.

"Rachel, its Sam. Are you okay?"

Rachel comes out of the stall, whipping her eyes furiously.

"This is a girl's bathroom, you shouldn't be in here," she scolds him.

"Woah, chill out. I just came to make sure you were gonna be okay, if you're just gonna yell at me I'd rather leave," Sam throws back.

"I'm sorry, I just… you were with Quinn," she states.

"And you were with Finn."

"I am breaking up with him. I was planning on doing it today. I didn't want to do it over the weekend and ruin his family's weekend," she tells him.

"I get that, you could've called me you know," Sam says.

"I'm sorry; I guess I just wanted some time you know, to make sure I was really okay and ready."

"I'm sorry about Santana. You didn't seem surprised when she told you," Sam questions.

"I knew, I heard them talking at the wedding. I even gave him an opportunity to come clean and he lied. I guess you and Noah were right about him all along," she responds.

"Still, I'm sorry you got hurt and that Santana did what she did."

"Thank you, it was a bit shocking and embarrassing but I'll be okay."

"Good, um so I'll see you later?" he asks unlocking the door and backing out.

"Later. And Sam, I really am happy you're getting the duet at sectionals. I'm just used to being the star and obviously Quinn and I don't get along so.." She apologizes but Sam moves towards her and captures her lips in his.

"It's cool Rach, I get it." He smiles and walks out of the bathroom leaving a stunned Rachel touching her lips.

**I'm starting to think he does that on purpose.**

Choir room

Everyone's in the Choir room except for Puck and Shue's yelling about bad attitudes and being good sports, when Puck walks in with Lauren Zizes. Apparently he'd been looking for new recruits and the football team trapped him in a port-a-pottie. He convinced Lauren to join after promising to give her seven minutes in heaven. After rehearsal Puck runs to catch up with Rachel who bolted from the room.

"You, Berry, wait up!"

"Hello, Noah. What can I do for you?"

"Wow, relax Berry we're friends remember. I was just making sure you were okay after everything that happened with Finn."

"I'm fine Noah, thank you for your concern. However, there's something I have to take care of, but we can talk later," she calls hurrying out of the room.

Hallway

"Rachel watches Finn at his locker and sees him stare at Santana as she walks by. Santana approaches her.

"Did I tell you he bought me dinner after," she teases her before walking away.

Rachel sets her face in a determined look and walks up to Finn as he closes his locker.

"We're breaking up," she tells him and starts to walk away.

"Woah, Rachel wait up!" he yells chasing after her. "Look I know you're mad or whatever but we weren't even together when that happened."

"It doesn't matter Finn, we're still breaking up. I've been noticing lately that you're just not that guy for me anymore. This thing with Santana was the icing on the proverbial cake," she tells him.

"You promised you'd never break up with me," he reminds her.

"Well, I guess we both lied," she responds before walking away.

Sectionals bar

"Well then go down to 711 and get some, I need Raisnets!" Rachel screams.

Kurt walks up and takes a seat next to her.

"Carb loading?" he asks

"Puck got Lauren Zises to take your place and she won't go on unless she gets her damn candy! She's a warm body. Hey, did you uh, get your solo?" she asks.

"Sadly no," Kurt informs her.

"Oh, wow, if you didn't get a solo then they must be really good. We are doomed. Sorry that was selfish, what I meant to say was, wow that really sucks, I'm sure you were really good," she corrects.

"I was, I mean I think I was. Being in the Warblers has really made me question everything I thought I knew about myself," Kurt replies.

"Yeah, what has become of us Kurt? So do you miss us?"

"I do. Being a Warbler is great but I don't think they appreciate my individuality as much as you guys did. And I can't help but think that I let you guys down."

"It's your life Kurt. You weren't safe at McKinley anymore. We all get it."

"How come you were never this nice to me when I was your teammate?"

"Because you were my only real competition," she whispers.

They laugh and hug.

"So how's Finn, I feel bad we've barely spoken since the wedding," Kurt asks.

"Um, I broke up with Finn. We just grew apart I guess, plus I found out he slept with Santana," Rachel tells him.

"Wait you didn't know about that?" Kurt asks.

The bells sounds and Blaine calls Kurt away.

New Directions dressing room

Everyone's fighting and freaking out when Rachel storms in.

"You told Kurt!" she yells at Finn.

"I don't remember maybe," he replies.

"About Finn and Santana? No I think I told him," Mercedes tells her.

"Who told you?" Rachel asks.

"Me, I think Brittany told me or maybe it was Puck," Quinn muses.

"Yeah it was me," Puck answers guiltily.

"Everybody knew about this but me!" Rachel yells.

"Pretty much," Tina chimes in.

"Nobody tells you anything because A you're a blabber mouth and B we all just pretend to like you," Santana adds.

"That's not true I kinda like her," Puck defends.

"Yeah, I like her too so just back off," Sam smiles at her.

"Look, Rachel, it's not like it freaking matters anymore anyway. I mean you did dump me in the middle of the hallway yesterday," Finn yells.

"Dude back off," Sam yells at Finn walking over to Rachel.

"You guys are gonna have to find someone else to mindlessly sing in the back because I'm not going out there," Rachel yells going over to the couch and sitting down.

"Make that two subs, I'm not going out there with Brittany," Artie adds.

"Me either," Tina yells.

Mr. Shue walks in and starts yelling. Sam takes a seat next to Rachel grabbing her hand. Finn and Quinn glare at the pair. Rachel just smiles at Sam and Puck. At the end of his speech the bells rings and Mr. Shue has everyone get to their places to perform.

Behind the curtain

Sam's standing at his place waiting when Rachel runs up to him.

"Rachel, what are you.." he starts but is cut off by Rachel crushing her lips to his.

"Good luck," she smiles when she pulls away throwing Quinn a smile and nod before running to the stage.

Sam's grinning and Quinn nods at him smiling. The curtain rises.

Hallway

Sam and Rachel are talking at her locker.

"So I was thinking, I know you and Finn just broke up but.." he starts.

"Yes," Rachel interrupts.

"I didn't ask anything," he reminds her.

"I'm sorry please continue."

"Anyway I was hoping maybe I could take you out tomorrow, on a date," Sam finishes.

"Yes, I'd like that." Rachel smiles.

Sam grins and grabs her hand leading her to the choir room.

Choir room

Everyone's standing around the piano when Mr. Shue comes in and puts the trophy in the piano and starts talking about celebrating and singing a song. Sam's got Rachel wrapped in his arms and Puck's standing next to them laughing, Finn's glaring at Rachel and Sam and Quinn just smiles at the couple before turning back to Shue.

"Rachel, so how would you like the solo?" Shue asks her.

"Thanks but um, I'd like to defer it to this week's unsung heroes, Mercedes and Tina," Rachel replies.

Everyone smiles at her and Puck pats her shoulder.

"Well, you don't have to ask me twice," Mercedes jokes.

_Best week ever._


	8. Chapter 8

How it all began

Disclaimer: I do not own

Spoilers: audition till sue Sylvester shuffle

A/N: Italicized are Sam's thoughts, bold are Rachel's thoughts

A/N 2: So this is the last chapter of the prequel but if people are interested I'll make a sequel beginning after my one-shot that will follow the rest of the season. Also any story requests or maybe extra scenes or something you'd like to see coming up in the sequel feel free to leave in your review or pm me. Thanks to all my readers and reviewer's you rock.

Choir room

Everyone's singing and dancing around the room while they try and decorate it for Christmas. Sam's twirling Rachel around the room as they bring present to the misfit tree. Puck throws some garland at them and they laugh. Finn's sitting in a chair wrapping presents and he glares at the threesome. No one's paying any attention to him though. Rachel starts hanging ornaments on the tree and Sam puts a bow on her head and smiles as she turns around to swat his arm and removes the bow from her hair and puts it on the tree. Mr. Shue walks in and starts lecturing them about pity parties and Sam kinda zones out because Rachel's buried in his side and she feels so soft and warm. He's brought back to their first date last week.

Flashback

Sam and Rachel are walking through the park holding hands when Sam smiles and starts pulling her towards the roundabout. He climbs on and lays down pulling Rachel net to him.

"Look up," he says pointing to the sky. "I know stars are kinda your thing but, compared to them you shine so much brighter," he blushes.

"No one's every said something like that to me before. Thank you," she smiles.

She moves closer to him and he turns on his side to face her. He tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad we you're here because now I can do this and not feel guilty," she whispers leaning in and kissing her.

He tries to pulls away after a few seconds, but Rachel fists his shirt and pulls him back. Sam tangles his fingers in her hair and she pushes him on his back. They continue their hot and heavy make out until Rachel pulls away for air. Sam strokes her hair and kisses her forehead. She lays her head on his chest.

"This is nice. I wish it could be just like this forever," she whispers.

Sam just smiles. _As you wish._

Present

Sam's brought back to the present when he hears Mr. Shue talk about them going classroom to classroom singing Christmas carols. He sees Rachel and Puck roll their eyes and sigh. _Doesn't Mr. Shue realize that not everyone celebrates Christmas? I mean he goes on and on about how special we all our and embracing our differences and crap but yet he's totally alienating Rachel and Puck._ **This is gonna suck.**

Next Day

The glee club slowly piles into the choir room, pulling off their sweaters; Rachel's having a little trouble, so Sam helps her.

"I can't believe that teacher let them talk to us like that," Rachel exclaims.

"I can't believe she threw a shoe at us," Puck adds.

"Pretty soon no one will bully us. Santa Claus can do anything and this year I asked for the glee club to stop getting picked on," Brittany informs the group.

"She's kidding right?" Lauren asks.

"Guys, this is serious. Brittany still believes in Santa Claus." Artie tells them.

"You can not be serious," Mercedes replies.

"Last week Brittany believed a comb had magic powers," Sam tells her.

The conversation and debate over what to do continues but Rachel pulls Sam aside.

"Would you meet me in the auditorium tomorrow at 4?" Rachel asks.

"Sure, babe," Sam laughs hugging her and walking back to the group.

Next Day

Rachel's standing on the stage, all decked out to look like winter talking to a guy in the band when Sam comes up behind her, and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her check.

"Sam! You scared me," Rachel shouts.

"Sorry babe, what's all this about?"

"You present," She tells him turning to face him. "Do you like my winter wonderland?"

"It's amazing Rach, but you don't even celebrate Christmas, you didn't have to all this," He promises.

"I know, but I wanted to here," She hands him a present. "Open it."

Sam unwraps the gift and finds a book on Avatar.

"I know your dyslexia makes it hard to read sometimes but I thought maybe if you started slow, with something you're interested in it could help you get better, at least a little and if not it has some really pretty pictures," she begins to ramble.

Sam cuts her off pulling her closer to him and kissing her on the lips. When they finally pull away for air she drags him over to the stool and makes him sit.

"What's going on?"

"Part two of your present," Rachel states walking to the center of the stage and nodding to the band that begins to play.

As Rachel starts to sing, snow falls from the sky. Sam looks around in wonder and smiles at Rachel. When she's finished singing Sam tugs her closer and kisses her.

"Thank you," he whispers in her ear, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out and small square box and handing it to her. "I was gonna wait to give this to you but…"

Rachel smiles and takes the box opening it to finds a delicate star necklace. She opens her mouth in shock running her fingers over it.

"Here, let me help you," Sam says getting up and taking the necklace from the box.

Rachel turns around and lifts her hair up as Sam puts the necklace on her. When he's finished she turns around.

"Thank you, Sam. It's beautiful," Rachel whispers snuggling into Sam's arms.

Next Day

The boys except Finn are in the locker room talking to Coach Bieste.

"Are you guys punking me? I thought we were cool after you sang me that song." Bieste asks.

"This is serious Coach," Artie answers.

"Remember when you were a kid the way you felt when you came downstairs on Christmas morning seeing that Santa had come," Sam reminds her.

"I do love Santa Clause, One year I asked him for a full set of free weights. Kept asking my dad 'How's Santa get those 75lb dumbbells down the chimney?' Should've suspected something when dad was in traction till the end of January," she tells them.

"You got the perfect Santa body type," Puck adds.

"Look, we rented the suit all you need to do is put it on," Sam pleads.

"Just tell her that you can't give her the gift of me walking this year," Artie says.

"It seems so harsh, and not at all like Santa," Bieste responds.

"She asked Santa for the impossible. Me walking again. If Christmas comes around and I'm not dancing in glee club rehearsal with no personal explanation from her idol she's gonna lose faith in old saint nick and we can't have that," Artie begs.

"Tell her the elves are working on it. Elves have awesome core blood temperature for stem cell research, but these advances are still a few years away," Sam informs her.

"Okay," Bieste gives in.

"Great, and then we need you to break into her house," arties rambles.

"What! No Way!" Bieste yells.

"The back door will be open, I talked to her parents they really want her to believe to," Artie assures her.

Choir room

The club is staring at what used to be their beautifully decorated tree and presents and is now a mess of garbage when Shue comes in. He gives a speech about not letting this get them down and then tells everyone to help clean up.

"I think Finn and I should get us a new tree, it'll help lift everyone's sprits," Rachel whispers to Sam.

"Why does Finn have to go with you?"

"Because he's the co-captain. Besides we haven't really spoken since we broke up and that's really not good for team unity," Rachel explains.

"Fine, but if he tries anything…" Sam is cut off by Rachel placing a kiss on his cheek.

She walks over to Finn.

"Can we talk?" She asks.

"What is it Rachel?"

"I think that as co-captains of the glee club it is our job to acquire a new Christmas tree for the group. I think it'll help life everyone's sprits," Rachel rambles.

"What does Sam think about this idea?"

"Sam understands and is perfectly fine with me accompanying you to the tree lot," Rachel informs him.

Christmas tree lot

Rachel and Finn are walking through the aisles of trees when he stops.

"What happened to us Rachel? Before Sam got here we were great and now…"

"We weren't great Finn. Neither of us was happy. I was just trying so hard to hang onto this fantasy that I'd created that I didn't see just how bad things were. We would've never worked out Finn. Sooner or later we would've come to a big dramatic, painful ending, Sam was just an accident," Rachel corrects him.

"Were you with him when we…"

"No, I never cheated on you, I mean I think I may have had some feelings for him but neither of us ever acted on them until after we broke up," Rachel explains.

"I just, don't get it why Sam. It's like he's trying to slowly take everything away from me!"

"You listen here Finn Hudson, Sam didn't take me from you because I am not a piece of property! You don't own me. Secondly, if I recall you were the one who prayed to a grilled cheese sandwich for your spot back which resulted in Sam's injury, so you have no room to talk," Rachel scolded.

"Whatever, If Sam's so great why don't you make him your new co-captain!" Finn yells walking away and leaving Rachel alone.

Rachel stands there with her mouth open till Finn disappears from sight. She pulls out her cell phone and calls Sam.

"Rachel, did you guys get the tree already? How'd it go?" Sam questions.

When he hears Rachel let out a sob he gets angry and worried.

"Rach, what happened? Are you okay? If Finn hurt you I'll kill him!" Sam yells.

"I need you to pick me up at the tree lot," Rachel sobs.

"What! Finn just left you there? I'm gonna kill him. I'll be there in ten minutes babe, don't worry," Sam comforts her hanging up and running to his car. He dials Puck's number.

"Puckerman we have a problem." Sam tells him furious.

"Wow, what the hell happened dude?"

"Finn abandoned Rachel at the tree lot. That's okay man," Sam grits.

"Shit, is she okay?"

"She's crying, but I'm on my way to pick her. We have to do something about Finn man," Sam continues.

"Don't worry about Finnocence, I'll handle him you just get our girl back safe."

"Thanks Puck."

Sam hangs up as he pulls into the tree lot.

Choir room

Mike's standing in front of the boys holding out a hat for the boys to put their watches in while the girls are getting ready to take succors top their hair.

"This was my dads," Finn whines.

"Your dad would want you to do it, for those kids," Mike tells him.

"This was my Uncle's," Puck adds. "It's the first thing I ever stole actually."

"I'm gonna look terrible," Quinn complains.

"Shut up! With you bone structure you could rock the Rosemary's baby look and still look good," Tina tells her. "I'm gonna look like Jackie Chan."

"If Barbra can pull off a bob, then so can I," Rachel states.

"Enough yapping, let's do this," Santana says.

Mr. Shue runs into the room and makes everyone stop. He gives them another big speech and Sam's ignoring him in favor of twirling Rachel's hair.

Next Day

Everyone walks into the choir room after singing for the teachers and find Artie and Brittany. Artie's standing with the help of some machine and everyone's smiling and shocked. Rachel snuggles closer to Sam who kisses the top of her head. Finn watches and lets out a breath before smiling at the couple. _Best Christmas ever. _


	9. Chapter 9

So this is not a chapter I've been getting a lot of reviews asking me to update this story which makes me think no one read the a/n that stated that the story had ended however based on these comments I will be writing a sequel starting with silly little love songs and following season two till its end. Also if anyone has requests or oneshots or stories or scenes they want to see write it in ur review or pm me. Thanks you guys are awesome


End file.
